


Turn Fate Around

by liraeth_archive



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 17:02:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18832921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liraeth_archive/pseuds/liraeth_archive
Summary: Originally Published c. 2002





	Turn Fate Around

This fanfic was written circa 2002 under the penname Aya and is being added to AO3 for archiving purposes only.

 

Summary: Usagi has been living in the Shire for the past decade. Few know who she is or why she's there, though some are trying to find out. But her purpose for being there is known only to one other. Her closest friend, Frodo.

 

 

Chapter One

 

The blond closed her eyes and took a deep drag from her hand-rolled cigarette. After living there for almost a full decade, she’d gotten addicted to the pipe-weed grown there. An old friend of hers had taught her to roll the pipe-weed like she’d seen some people do back home. Inhaling deeply, she sighed the smoke back out as she felt the calming feeling work it’s way through her body.

 Normally, she would have been able to hold out until the end of the party. But what with that old wizard staring at her constantly and all the people surrounding her, her nervousness had finally gotten the best of her and she’d snuck out to have a quiet smoke.

 “What are you doing out here all alone?” The voice startled her, but she managed to contain her shock and slowly, unhurriedly, turn towards the source of the question. It was him again… that old man.

 She flashed him a look before replying. “I wanted a few minutes ‘alone’.” She emphasized the last word, hoping he’d catch her hint and leave her be. He didn’t.

 “I find it strange that a young woman such as yourself would be here living among such people as the Hobbits.” The gray wizard shrugged and pulled out his own pipe. “Hobbits don’t usually take to strangers.”

 Blue eyes focused out over the lit-up field below her. The party was in full swing, and music drifted up to her spot on the hill. “Who said I was a stranger, old man?” A flick of her wrist and the ashes from the tip of her cigarette fell to the ground. “In all the years I’ve been here, I haven’t ever once seen you around.”

 A bushy gray eyebrow lifted in question. “And how long have you lived here?”, was the next question.

 “Nine years. A bit more, maybe.”

 The wizard nodded. “Ah. I don’t suppose you’d humor me, tell me about yourself?” By now, he’d filled his pipe’s bowl, lit it, and was smoking contently and blowing smoke rings. “From what I’ve gathered from the Hobbits, you just appeared one day. Had complete amnesia.”

 The blond nodded. “That’s about right.” She said. “Though not complete amnesia. I know who I am… some other things… what about you, old man? I get the feeling you’re quite old, seeing as how Bilbo seems to know you, and he’s seen more than his share of years.”

 Gandalf blew out softly. “I suppose we’ve never been introduced. I am Gandalf the Grey.”

 Recognition lit up in her blue eyes. “The wizard. That explains much.”

 “Now that you know who I am, it’s only right you tell me about yourself.”

 There was an audible sigh, and she took a deep drag from the cigarette, exhaled the smoke, then answered. “I’m called Usagi.” She said after a minute.

 The sounds from the party changed and the music died away, signaling time for cake. This saved Usagi, who stamped out the cigarette and quickly left to re-join the hobbits. Gandalf paused, watching her go with a small smile on his face, before following more slowly.

~

 “Speech!”

 The cry was picked up throughout the crowd, and Usagi glanced to where old Bilbo was pulling himself up onto a hastily constructed platform to speak. She quickly dropped to the ground beside her closest friend in the Shire, and the other birthday boy, Frodo. He grinned at her before turning his attention back to his uncle.

 “My dear Bagginses and Boffins.” His voice rang out through the field. “Tooks and Brandybucks.” Cheers from where Merry and Pippin were seated, looking tired and dirty, but happy. “Grubbs, Chubbs, Hornblowers, Bolgers, Bracegirdles and Proudfoots!”

 One of the older Proudfoots cut in there with a loud “PoudFEET!” and propped his hairy feet up on a stool.

 Bilbo waved him off, laughing, and continued. “Today is my one hundred and eleventh birthday!”

 “Happy Birthday!” Numerous people, including Frodo and Usagi, grinned and shouted out.

 “Alas, eleventy one years is much too short a time to live among such excellent admirable hobbits! I don't know half of you half as well as I should like and I like less than half of you half as well as you deserve!”

 Silence greeted this statement as most tried to work out what he’d said and whether it had been a compliment or an insult. Usagi glanced over to Frodo and their eyes met, both trying to contain laughter and barely succeeding.

 Up on the platform, Bilbo grew nervous and began to fiddle around with something is his pocket, mumbling softly to himself. “I have things to do. I've put this off for far too long.” He looked up. “I regret to announce this is the end! I'm going now. I bid you all a very fond farewell! Goodbye.”

 Then he was gone.

~

 Crystal blue eyes followed an invisible trail, their owner quite shocked at the events that had just come to pass. She realized only a moment before speaking that she was the only one who could see him. Or, rather, sense him. The other hobbits were in an uproar, calling for more wine.

 Gandalf disappeared a moment later, presumably, Usagi thought as she pulled down another barrel of ale, to follow the invisible Bilbo. She’d known the old hobbit was plotting something, but she hadn’t suspected it would involve this whole vanishing act. Sighing, she set the barrel down and pushed her way out of the crowd of Hobbits that immediately surrounded her.

~

 Frodo pulled his knees up to his chest and sat down on the soft grass that grew above the hobbit hole. His hole, now. He glanced back down at the papers held tightly in one hand, and sighed.

 After his crazy uncle had vanished, he had been forced to stay at the party and play host for the thoroughly disturbed guests. Usagi had stayed with him as well. When he had finally pulled himself away from his duties at the party, the blond Human girl had been in deep conversation with another hobbit, Rosie. The two were giggling softly over something.

 He had smiled and laughed softly to himself, knowing that the two were probably discussing Sam, Frodo’s closest friend and gardener. It was well known that Sam had a crush on Rosie, though he was much too shy to say anything.

 His good cheer had lasted until he had reached the round green door of the hole he shared with his uncle Bilbo. The lights had been off, the fireplace cold and none of the candles lit. Shivering, the young Hobbit had stumbled into the sitting room. It was there that he discovered the papers.

 A shadow passed over him, blocking out the moonlight for a brief moment and pulling him from his thoughts. Frodo glanced up and smiled slightly as Usagi sat down next to him, long legs stretching out before her in relaxation.

 “He’s gone, isn’t he?” The soft words broke the silence.

 Frodo nodded. “He left Bag End and all of his possessions to me.” He said. “I don’t think he’s ever coming back.” He shifted slightly, then frowned as he felt something dig into his side. Curious, he reached into his pocket and pulled out the small envelope that rested there.

 He barely remembered taking the envelope from the mantle place, let alone slipping it in his pocket. But, he mused, he was probably too concerned with other things.

 Usagi watched him, blue eyes betraying no emotion. “What is it?” She finally asked, watching him flip the paper over and over in his hand. “You might as well open it and find out.”

 The blue-eyed Hobbit blinked, realizing that he had been daydreaming, and shrugged. With a quick tear, he opened the envelope and dropped its contents into his palm.

 All that sat there was a small, plain golden ring.

 Next to him, Usagi began to scream.

To Chapter Two >>>


End file.
